A Night for Lovers
by webofdreams89
Summary: Cloud and Leon always seem to have guard duty together, but this night is different. Cleon.


* * *

**A/N: i've had the idea for this story for a while and finally sat down to write it. I dedicate this story to my friend Alicia who is a huge Cloud fan and my friend Ambre who couldn't possibly live without Squall. (Don't worry Kris, i'll be sure to write an Axel story for you too! lol)**

**Leon and Cloud are always on guard duty together, but anything can happen on a night for lovers...**

* * *

A Night for Lovers

* * *

The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee gathered in Merlin's kitchen in various states of aggravation. Most of them anyway. Cid was mad that he was being robbed of his date with a six-pack and the Star Gate marathon on the Sci Fi channel. Leon would have rather been polishing his gunblade for the umpteenth time, that option not possible at the current point in time. But he did realize that he could still partake in his favorite pastime right here at the table. Dreaming about Cloud. Naked. And walking towards him. Leon just had to scoot his chair close enough to the table so no one could see the obvious bulge in his pants.

Glancing at Cloud, he noted that the familiar face was impassive as usual. But when Cloud met Leon's eyes, he saw something that completely threw him, something almost animal. Cloud must have realized this because he quickly averted his eyes, looking instead at his callused hands.

Leon had lusted after the stony man ever since the first time he saw him, those clear sapphire eyes, the spiky, yet soft looking hair, that body... Even those callused hands. Pure bliss on the eyes, if you know what I mean.

Merlin was no where to speak of so it was difficult to determine whether or not he was annoyed. Leon guessed he wasn't, as he'd never seen the wizard in a state of unhappiness of any form. Tifa looked bored beyond recognition, her eyes already glazed over. That was really saying something as the meeting had yet to start. Only Yuffie and Aerith didn't look as if they had a million places they'd rather be. Yuffie looked positively jovial, as per usual, and Aerith looked somewhat gleeful, definitely not annoyed. She shouldn't be; after all, she was the one that called the meeting.

Aerith stood up, smoothing a wrinkle from her long pink skirt. She lightly cleared her throat and stared down at each of them in turn. "As you know, the reason I called this meeting was because I have something for you-"

"What is it?" Yuffie said in her usual happy but breathless manner. "Did you make us apple pie?"

The words 'apple pie' seemed to release Tifa from her coma, a small smile crossing her face. Aerith really did make the best apple pie. But when Aerith said, "Sorry, Yuffie, I didn't make any apple pie," the coma reclaimed Tifa. Her head hit the table with a thud, followed by quiet but audible snoring.

Aerith pouted a bit but went on with her tirade. "I have devised something that I think will really help the restoration committee a great deal and get faster results. I talked this all over with Merlin and he thinks it's an excellent idea." She reached inside her tote bag and withdrew several sheets of paper. "Chore lists."

Cid choked on his Coke that had the faint but distinct scent of rum about it. "Chore lists?!" Yuffie gasped, standing up. It was unusual to see her act anything but cheerful.

Tifa, hearing the sudden commotion, snapped awake. "Aerith, you have got to be kidding."

Aerith, not letting it phase her, replied, "Of course I'm not. We need to get organized if we're to truly restore this city. That is our goal, is it not?" No one said anything. She handed each of us a paper.

Leon picked his up, seeing his name written across the top in loopy cursive. He saw that he was to have guard duty tonight. Guard duty wasn't so bad; he was used to it. _And_ it would surely give him plenty of time to think of several of his Cloud fantasies involving whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a lot of begging.

"Aerith, I will not go around picking up litter!" Yuffie whined. She glanced at Leon's paper and added, "Why can't _I _have guard duty?"

"Yuffie, the chore list is a rotation. You'll pull guard duty another night. Tonight it will be Leon and Cloud on guard duty and Tifa and Cid on patrol. You'll get your chance."

Leon looked up abruptly. So Cloud had guard duty with him. This made things all the more interesting.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Leon followed Cloud to the Bailey, sighing heavily. It was truly a beautiful night, with the moon shining down at them brightly, millions of twinkling stars gleaming. A night for lovers.

Aerith had specifically instructed them that all they had to do was guard the Bailey's door, making sure nothing got through. Easy enough.

Leon leaned against the wall, gunblade in hand, ready in the case of an attack. He watched Cloud pace for a moment before stepping away from the wall to pace himself. There really wasn't anything to do but wait. Cloud seemed to be thinking about something far too deeply to be of any conversational use. Not that ever really said anything anyway. Leon heard him mutter something that sounded like, "I don't know if I should." He ignored this, as he couldn't bear to think that the obvious object of his affection might be going insane.

A moment later, Cloud shrugged and stopped pacing, appearing to have reverted back to his 'normal' self. He looked resolute that he _should_ do whatever he was thinking of.

Leon saw his chance. "How is it that even with Aerith's new 'chores list,' the two of us always end up with guard duty?" he mused.

"Probably because we're so menacing looking and all," Cloud said. It was a rare occasion that Cloud attempted to make a joke. A rarer occasions still that it was actually funny. Most of the time his delivery tome was so serious that everyone just assumed it was merely a statement.

But Leon understood. He was like Cloud in a lot of ways. It was just hard to... act like a normal person. Which was why, the joke funny or not, Leon laughed. When it was truly funny, Leon laughed so hard his scar turned white. This Cloud understood, and he was glad of it. It was like confirmation that someone knew he was really trying.

Leon laughed, Cloud glad to see that the laughter was genuine. He laughed hard, it raking his body, leaving him gasping for breath. Abruptly, he stopped, noticing the way Cloud was intently staring at him, his face betraying the same thing he saw in his eyes at the meeting.

"You do _look_ menacing, with you disheveled hair, big sword, black clothes... and your scar." Catching Leon completely off guard, Cloud raised his hand, lightly tracing the length of the scar with his fingertips.

"W-what?" Leon asked, taking an unconscious step backward. Cloud matched this movement, narrowing the gap between them to a mere few inches. Leon's heart beat faster, blood rushing to his face... and a certain lower extremity.

"Menacing, yes, but your eyes betray you." Leon could feel Cloud's hot breath lightly caress his face. God help him, he shouldn't be feeling the sudden need to jump the blond man, he really shouldn't. In his mind, he could picture Cloud slamming him into the wall, jamming his tongue down his throat, his hand lowering to his belt.

"How so?" Leon managed to say. He discovered speaking to be quite difficult with Cloud standing so close to him, completely invading his personal space. Since when had Cloud gotten so... aggressive?

"You wear a mask, my friend," Cloud began, his fingers trailing down the side of Leon's face, veering abruptly left. Lightly, he traced Leon's lips. He grinned, watching how Leon's lips trembled under his touch. "You always wear this mask of complete fearlessness, of calm. You do what everyone expects of you; protect the damsels, save the city. But your eyes are everything but calm. They're wild." Cloud stepped closer, so close that their chests touched. He leaned in, his lips next to Leon's left ear, curving up into a smile. Leon was painfully aware that Cloud could feel his erection pressing into his leg. "And, I dare say, begging for release." Leon's breathing hitched. Could this _really_ be Cloud?

With that, Cloud's hand grasped Leon's cock through his pants, delighting in the way Leon's eyes bulged, nearly popping for the sockets. His legs nearly gave out; he had to hold on to Cloud for support.

"Cloud..." he said huskily, his face only an inch from the blonde's. Cloud's eyes flickered down to Leon's slightly parted lips and he grinned.

He didn't feel like himself at all, that's for sure. He woke up this morning and he felt so different, almost like he was someone else completely. He had been battling the change all day, but standing there, watching Leon watching him, he knew he had to act by doing the one thing that never left his mind, the thing he wanted to do since the second he first laid eyes on the brunette.

"Kiss me," Leon hissed, trying to play Cloud's own game. He grinned slyly, noticing how Cloud's eyes flicked to his lips yet again. "You know you want to."

Cloud licked his lips quickly before leaning forward to meet Leon's waiting mouth. Instead of receiving a mind-numbing kiss that he had been dreaming of for ages, the toppled over, tripping over Leon's suddenly crouching form. He rolled over, completely stunned. Leon looked down at the very surprised Cloud. After first making sure he was okay, Leon straddled him, leaning close to Cloud's face. "This is how I always pictured it," Leon whispered truthfully. No longer able to resist, Cloud threw his arms around Leon's neck, jerking his head up and forcing their lips to crash together. God, Leon tasted so much better and he thought he would. His hands slid down to Leon's hips, gripping them tightly. He shifted under the taller man's weight, thrusting upward and pressing his crotch into Leon's, a loud groan escaping Leon's lips.

He drew back and looked down at Cloud's face for a moment, his oh so blue eyes clouded, but with what? Lust perhaps?

Just a bit of rationality creeped into Leon's mind. He breathed deeply, trying to remember how to form words. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked breathlessly.

Cloud's lips curved up into a big smile. "I instigated this, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

Cloud then frowned slightly. "Are you sure _you_ want to do this?" He didn't want to force Leon into anything he didn't want to do, but if Leon left him high and dry, a very long, very cold shower would be needed.

It was Leon's turn to smile. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"I would actually."

"Good." Leon's hands slid down Cloud's stomach until they reached the bottom of his shirt. His fingers slid underneath, gently rubbing the skin. Cloud shivered at the contact, breathing sharply as Leon's hands worked their way up his stomach to his chest. Leon withdrew his hands and grasped the bottom of Cloud's shirt, drawing it slowly upward to reveal solid abs and a muscular chest. Cloud took the shirt from Leon and yanked it the rest of the way off. He was impatient.

Leon frowned, shaking his head sadly. "What?" Cloud asked, very confused.

"You broke the rules," Leon replied.

"The rules?"

"Mm hmm. How can I prove to you I want you if you go taking off your own clothes? Now you'll never know if I really want you or not." Leon pretended to get up.

"No," Cloud hissed, quickly wrapping his arms across Leon's lower back, holding him tightly in place.

"Oh," Leon said grinning. "Okay, you passed the test, you're forgiven for breaking the rules."

Cloud sighed. Rules? Tests? This was too much for him to handle in his current state of mind. The only thing he could really handle thinking about was the quickest way to rid Leon of all his clothes.

Cloud, now completely topless, was subjected to Leon's mouth, which was now exploring Cloud's chest, licking and gently nipping his skin. Cloud, feeling himself growing frantic, reached up to Leon's little jacket and yanked it off of him. In his haste to completely rid Leon of all his shirts, he ripped the white ribbed tank top, a split from bottom to mid-chest. The torn fabric was carelessly tossed aside. Leon didn't care about the garment, though he did briefly wonder what the others would say when they say him come home with a ripped shirt and no injuries.

"Too many belts," Cloud muttered to himself. "Why the fuck to your pants have to be so complicated?" he asked, his fingers working to undo the many belts as quickly as possible.

"I could ask you the same question," Leon replied.

Pants finally undone, the two stood to thoroughly de-brief the other. Pants quickly hit the floor, leaving the two men to gaze at each other in the near-nude.

They were both breathtakingly beautiful, each with muscles toned and ripped, strong looking. Leon looked a bit leaner because he was about three inches taller than Cloud and Cloud's shoulders were a bit broader than his companion's was, but they were both excellent examples of masculine perfection.

Cloud grinned, glad to learn that Leon was a boxer-brief kind of guy, the cloth stretched tight across his muscular thighs and a certain bulging package. Boxer-briefs, he had always wondered...

They stood together again, Cloud's head tilting upward to Leon's waiting mouth. Leon felt two hands tugging at the waistband of his underpants. He kissed Cloud, deepening it as he ran his fingers through the blonde's spiky locks.

The underpants in question were soon down around Leon's ankles. He stepped out of them, noticing Cloud's fingers working their way down his body until they were _down there._

As Cloud's fingers closed around Leon's hard length, he was distinctly aware of Cloud's voice calling his name over and over, only it didn't seem to be coming from Cloud's mouth at all...

* * *

"Leon! Leon, wake up!" Leon heard Cloud say as he shook his body, trying to rouse him.

"Huh?" Leon asked groggily, opening his eyes to find Cloud's face hovering above his own. "Wha's goin' on?"

"I don't know, you kept yelling stuff in your sleep," Cloud said, helping Leon sit up. Leon looked around, realizing he was really in their bedroom, in bed. "It was a good dream, I hope."

Awakening quickly, Leon looked at Cloud and nodded, grinning. "Yeah, it was. It was of the day we first made love."

"Ah, I dare say that would be a good dream." Cloud took Leon's hand in his own, threading his fingers through and raising it to his lips to plant a kiss.

"We really do have Aerith to thank, don't we?" Leon said, grabbing Cloud's other hand and repeating the gesture.

"We do at that. Who ever thought I'd be eternally grateful for chore lists."

"I know." Leon's eyes gazed intently into his lovers, staring with knowing eyes. "I love you, Cloud. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

"You wouldn't be having such great sex, that's for sure," Cloud joked. Becoming serious, he added, "I love you too, Leon, with all my heart."

"Good, because if you didn't love me with all your heart then I wouldn't be about to ask you this."

"Ask what?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Would you like to recreate our first night together?"

"Do I ever," Cloud said, pushing Leon back down into the sheets.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you really enjoyed this story as it was really fun to write. but then again, what wouldn't be fun about two hot guys going at it right in front of your very eyes. leave me a review letting me know what you thinks.**

**webofdreams89**

* * *


End file.
